Their Moment
by komadog
Summary: A Fax/Mang story. Max is taken by the erasers, just as she and Fang were together.  Will she come back ALIVE? one shot because i cant make chapters. -.-
1. Maximum Ride, your an idiot

**Chapter One: Maximum Ride, Your an idiot.**

_Max......Max........Max.......Max......_A familiar voice says.

"...Fang? Fang where are you?" Max yells.

"Max? MAX!" her lover yells out.

"FANG!" Max yells, and jerks her eyes open, only to see that it was a nightmare, and Fang was on top of her. Max blushes, and stays silent for a bit. Then finally speaks up.

"Fang. What are you doing?"

"You were screaming my name while sleeping. Were you dreaming about _me_? Fang smirks. Max usually has great combat in physical damage, and words. But she didn't know what to say now. She didn't want to say the truth, and admit defeat by saying she was dreaming about him, but she didn't want to lie to him. After all, she did have a crush on him, whether she knew it or not.

Max slugs Fang in the shoulder, making him fall off her bed. "Oh, shut up. I wasn't dreaming about you that way. I was dreaming that you were...." Max thinks for a second. "Being killed. By snails."

Fang laughs. "Snails? Seriously? I so know you can make better lies then that. " Max tries to hit in again but Fang catches her fist and pulls her towards him, so close that their mouths were only 1 inch apart. Awkward much?

"Uh......." Max was at a loss of words.

"Angel is making breakfast. Hurry up unless you want the Gasman to eat it. And we _all_ know why anyone wouldn't want that.

Gasman. The name says it all. Whenever he eats something, he lets it out the old fashion way. Farting. Yuck.

"Ugh, fine. Come on." Max says walking away from the awkward aura in her room. Fang follows behind.

After eating their yummy taco breakfast, Nudge gets out of her seat and goes to sit next to Fang.

Fang looks at her oddly and says "Um.........May I help you?" Nudge says nothing.

"Uh, Nudge?" Fang asked. no reply. Max could tell Fang was questioning Nudges odd behavior, and to break the awkward silence Max said,

"So, Angel, want to go pick strawberries?"

"No."

Max wasn't expecting that. Usually Angel would love to do that. Max gave up and walked outside to catch up on some fresh air. The wind blew in her face, and it actually felt good. It felt good to finally get some peace for a change!

"You okay?" Fang says, appearing out of nowhere, scaring Max.

"Ya. Fine." Fang looks at her with his deep dark eyes, starring into her bright blue eyes. He knew she was lying. Instead of asking her "What's wrong?" or just walking away, Fang puts his hand on her shoulder, and pats it.

"Max...."

"Hm?"

"Are we really going to act all awkward every time we're near each other, because you know I want to be with you, and I know it so I don't see the problem. You know you want to be with me to, and don't lie because I know it too. So why do you keep hiding that feeling away?" Fang says, seriously. It was probably the longest thing Max ever heard Fang say!

"I-I don't know....... I guess its because its hard to keep a relationship when your suppose to save the world, fight mutant dog things, killing your own brother, taking care of the flock, and-"

Fang interrupt's her with one of his strong kisses. Instead of pushing him away, Max just kept at it. She was tired of always being stressed, and hiding from Fang. She was now willing to give Fang another chance at being together. The scene was beautiful.

Pulling her lips away, Max stared at Fang and smiled.

"So, are we together?" Fang asked. Max nods, still smiling, and hugs Fang. For the first time, Fang hugs back. Everything was perfect!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gazzy screams from inside the clubhouse. Fang and Max quit their little love scene and run inside, just to see about 20 Erasers surrounding Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. Curse the damn microchip in Maxs' arm.

"Heh, heh. Sorry to stop your little love scene Max, But the boss needs you real quick. So I'll make a deal: If you come with us safely, then we wont harm your little buddies here. But if you don't come, or try to pulls some tricks on us, We'll just shoot some ammo in your friends head!" The First Eraser said, as the surrounding group of Erasers take out their guns and aim at the flocks' heads.

_Choose carefully, Max. Notice how they didn't say anything about harming you. The Director most likely wants to hurt, or dissect you. _The Voice said. Max hadn't heard the Voice in a long time!

_What should I do? If I go with them, then I don't know what they will do to me, and I don't know if I will come back. But if I don't go, They'll kill everyone! But if I walk with them, but pull a trick on them, they'll still kill them! _ Max thought to the Voice.

"If you don't come with us within 10 seconds, I'm just going to give the signal, and your friends will go bye-bye." Eraser 1 threatens.

"So impatient...... Fine! I'll go!" Max says, walking to the Erasers.

"But Max-" Fang starts. Max could tell just by looking at him that he wanted to be with her. He didn't care if he died in the process, he just wanted to be with her. This made Max feel horrible. She couldn't help but feel guilty and scared, when not around Fang.

"SHUT IT!" Another Eraser interrupted Fang.

Max started to walk away with three Erasers, and they flew off into the air and out of the clubhouse.


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter One: Maximum Ride, Your an idiot.**

_Max......Max........Max.......Max......_A familiar voice says.

"...Fang? Fang where are you?" Max yells.

"Max? MAX!" her lover yells out.

"FANG!" Max yells, and jerks her eyes open, only to see that it was a nightmare, and Fang was on top of her. Max blushes, and stays silent for a bit. Then finally speaks up.

"Fang. What are you doing?"

"You were screaming my name while sleeping. Were you dreaming about _me_? Fang smirks. Max usually has great combat in physical damage, and words. But she didn't know what to say now. She didn't want to say the truth, and admit defeat by saying she was dreaming about him, but she didn't want to lie to him. After all, she did have a crush on him, whether she knew it or not.

Max slugs Fang in the shoulder, making him fall off her bed. "Oh, shut up. I wasn't dreaming about you that way. I was dreaming that you were...." Max thinks for a second. "Being killed. By snails."

Fang laughs. "Snails? Seriously? I so know you can make better lies then that. " Max tries to hit in again but Fang catches her fist and pulls her towards him, so close that their mouths were only 1 inch apart. Awkward much?

"Uh......." Max was at a loss of words.

"Angel is making breakfast. Hurry up unless you want the Gasman to eat it. And we _all_ know why anyone wouldn't want that.

Gasman. The name says it all. Whenever he eats something, he lets it out the old fashion way. Farting. Yuck.

"Ugh, fine. Come on." Max says walking away from the awkward aura in her room. Fang follows behind.

After eating their yummy taco breakfast, Nudge gets out of her seat and goes to sit next to Fang.

Fang looks at her oddly and says "Um.........May I help you?" Nudge says nothing.

"Uh, Nudge?" Fang asked. no reply. Max could tell Fang was questioning Nudges odd behavior, and to break the awkward silence Max said,

"So, Angel, want to go pick strawberries?"

"No."

Max wasn't expecting that. Usually Angel would love to do that. Max gave up and walked outside to catch up on some fresh air. The wind blew in her face, and it actually felt good. It felt good to finally get some peace for a change!

"You okay?" Fang says, appearing out of nowhere, scaring Max.

"Ya. Fine." Fang looks at her with his deep dark eyes, starring into her bright blue eyes. He knew she was lying. Instead of asking her "What's wrong?" or just walking away, Fang puts his hand on her shoulder, and pats it.

"Max...."

"Hm?"

"Are we really going to act all awkward every time we're near each other, because you know I want to be with you, and I know it so I don't see the problem. You know you want to be with me to, and don't lie because I know it too. So why do you keep hiding that feeling away?" Fang says, seriously. It was probably the longest thing Max ever heard Fang say!

"I-I don't know....... I guess its because its hard to keep a relationship when your suppose to save the world, fight mutant dog things, killing your own brother, taking care of the flock, and-"

Fang interrupt's her with one of his strong kisses. Instead of pushing him away, Max just kept at it. She was tired of always being stressed, and hiding from Fang. She was now willing to give Fang another chance at being together. The scene was beautiful.

Pulling her lips away, Max stared at Fang and smiled.

"So, are we together?" Fang asked. Max nods, still smiling, and hugs Fang. For the first time, Fang hugs back. Everything was perfect!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gazzy screams from inside the clubhouse. Fang and Max quit their little love scene and run inside, just to see about 20 Erasers surrounding Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. Curse the damn microchip in Maxs' arm.

"Heh, heh. Sorry to stop your little love scene Max, But the boss needs you real quick. So I'll make a deal: If you come with us safely, then we wont harm your little buddies here. But if you don't come, or try to pulls some tricks on us, We'll just shoot some ammo in your friends head!" The First Eraser said, as the surrounding group of Erasers take out their guns and aim at the flocks' heads.

_Choose carefully, Max. Notice how they didn't say anything about harming you. The Director most likely wants to hurt, or dissect you. _The Voice said. Max hadn't heard the Voice in a long time!

_What should I do? If I go with them, then I don't know what they will do to me, and I don't know if I will come back. But if I don't go, They'll kill everyone! But if I walk with them, but pull a trick on them, they'll still kill them! _ Max thought to the Voice.

"If you don't come with us within 10 seconds, I'm just going to give the signal, and your friends will go bye-bye." Eraser 1 threatens.

"So impatient...... Fine! I'll go!" Max says, walking to the Erasers.

"But Max-" Fang starts. Max could tell just by looking at him that he wanted to be with her. He didn't care if he died in the process, he just wanted to be with her. This made Max feel horrible. She couldn't help but feel guilty and scared, when not around Fang.

"SHUT IT!" Another Eraser interrupted Fang.

Max started to walk away with three Erasers, and they flew off into the air and out of the clubhouse.


End file.
